Loric Thornton
Gilnean |Row 3 title = Designation(s) |Row 3 info = Overseer of Thornwood |Row 4 title = Monicker(s) |Row 4 info = The Fox in the Hills |Row 5 title = Affiliation(s) |Row 5 info = Kingdom of Gilneas * House of Greymane * Thornton Clan The Grand Alliance |Row 6 title =Relatives |Row 6 info = Thornton Corvinus Thornton (Grandfather) Bathilda Bale Thornton (Grandmother) ☩ Unknown Male (Father) Rose Thornton Langley (Mother) ☩ Langley Althalos Langley (Grandfather) ☩ Matilda Longford Langley (Grandmother) ☩ Arcturus Langley (Step-Father) ☩ Rose Thornton Langley (Mother) ☩ Katherine A. Langley (Step-Sister) Arthur Langley (Step-Brother) Pamela Stoneford (Sister-In-Law) ☩ Aedan Langley (Nephew) |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |image =LoricPortrait.png |caption ="Sacrifice. Word I know all too well." ---- |imagewidth =300 }}Loric Thornton ''(Born Loric Thornton, 6 April L.C.) is a talented and venerable hunter of Gilneas. Born within the rugged streets of Duskhaven, he grew to become a skilled huntsman. Always trying to search to deadlier prey, Loric scoured the rocky cliffs and pine-covered plains of the land. Having been tasked by his elders to protect the line of Thornton, he has found his way into the Blades of Greymane and the last living heir and half-brother; Arthur Langley. As time would pass, he has been finding his stay in the Blades to be much more welcoming than he had previously anticipated. Agreeing with his brother, he would take his leave to organize the small division known as 'the Eastwatch' and acting as second to his brother's charge. With his recent task in infiltrating the ancient Zandalari homeland of Zuldazar, Loric valiantly gave his life so that his soldiers could flee. His sacrifice memorialized for all to see. If that were indeed the case, as recent events have shown him to have survived and now returned to the front. =History= ---- ''Childhood/Adolescence Loric's history is that of a hidden past; filled with violence and undiscovered by most. Having been a bastard child of the Thornton line, he was taken by the elders of their clan to live away from his true family. His mother, regrettably, allowed the removal of his presence, but with a heavy heart. Living amongst the harshest of leaders and trainers, Loric became familiar with the skill of a bow and other assortments of weaponry. A survivor. If he could not be a noble son and rightful heir, he would be used for a more practical role. A servant. His purpose, while for the future of the Thornton line, would be to protect them from any threat that may arise. His life was worthless compared to that of the rightful heir. But... he did not mind. The crave for a family had diminished in him as he grew into adolescence, preferring the comfort of the wilds than his own clan. Time would pass and he would age into a skilled ranger of the lands of Gilneas, the clan naming him their 'Warden'. If he could not be the rightful heir, then he would lead its protectors. '' ''Current Time In recent times, Loric has found himself amongst the company of a Gilneas recovery order known as the Blades of Greymane. While he held no true loyalty to the cause with his initial recruitment, he grew to respect the man that he would soon call Lord-General. Much more time would pass as he learned the way within the order and assisted in accomplishing objectives for the betterment of Gilneas. With his time in the Blades, reunions were in order. Having found the child his mother had bore after her meet with his own father, Loric found himself in the presence of his half brother; Arthur Langley. The man was much more wild and carefree, wearing more unkempt-like armor and sporting a cursed blade. While adorned with scarring just as Loric was, the two strangely grew to enjoy one another. Being, of course, half-brothers in family. Never fearing Arthur would threaten to take the land their mother had built in Gilneas, Loric would offer his aid to his brethren whenever he may need it. The two becoming quite the team. With the recent events around Silithus, Loric has spent his time investigating the damage of the Dark Titan's blade in the world and the Horde's reaction. He has lived as a shadow amongst his peers, it is only logical he use those skills to prowl undetected about the enemy. The newly labeled Warden has been spotted throughout many multi-order campaigns across Azeroth's landmasses. As early as in the Feralas order known as Blood Maul, where he made his position known and questioned the authority and merit of the well known order of the League of Lordaeron. Much to his disappointment, they did not live up to the accomplishments he had heard of. Oddly, he chose to offer his assistance in reclaiming the home of the Stroms with Commander Beredric. While he did butt heads with many decisions made by the higher-ups, he did his job in accordance to the Eastwatch. Much later, he rejoined said forces in the forests of Ashenvale for the betterment of the Silverwing Sentinels. While he did give this chance to rejoin with the Blades, he did reminisce of the loss of the order. Nevertheless, he worked alongside the Brigadier-General on his task throughout the tree-line. During the Battle for Lordaeron, Loric was upon the frontlines cleaving Horde soldiers in two with skill that showed no little experience. Siding his half-brother, the two clashed against the Horde armies under Greyblade's command to arms. Then, when their Kings had arrived, they fought to the very walls of Capital City. It was not until Arthur's wife had been slain in battle, did Loric's concentration shatter. His sibling, the once proud warrior, lay broken and defeated. He tasked himself with lifting his sibling up from the ground and urging him to continue the fight. And that they did, together. At the finality of the conflict, Loric offered his aid once more in the Eastwatch's interests. The Cost of Victory Currently, Loric assists his brother in recruiting members to the Eastwatch in their endeavors. More predominantly, focusing on the harsh jungle wilds of the troll continent of Zandalar. His expertise in the matter for the betterment of the Alliance's interests. Albeit in short doses, Loric's skill in tracking breasts of the wild was put to the test in this much harsher jungle environment. To the point, where he sought out an old friend; the Greyblades. Arriving nearest Keel Harbor in the rocky coasts of Gilneas, Loric came upon his person of interest; Aleyina Greyblade. The two spoke of his ventures into the forgotten continent of Zandalar and the dangers it posed. On their trek, a newcomer arrived; namely a Jacquelyn Rosewood. Made to accompany the pair by his younger brother in an effort to make sure the huntsman survived the ordeal. The sorceress proposed a ceremony she regularly performed on warriors of the Blades. Happily obliging, Loric proceeded to strip himself, as per her command, and stride into the watery surface. Once within, forces beyond the Warden's eyes dragged him into its depths. He thrashed again and again, but to not avail. Finally, after his chest burned with the crave of oxygen, he witnessed his vision. Brutosaurs and other Devilsaurs along with their Zandalari masters. He saw the docks south of the city of Dzar'alor. He saw what could only perceive as a small scepter. Finally, he bore witness to the city engulfed in flames with the Alliance flag hung in victory. When he arose from the waters, lungs roaring with the relief of air, he confirmed Aleyina's suspicions of whether he had his own visions. The ceremony was a success, as Loric put it. With many snide remarks towards the other, the Warden and Duchess ventured off from one another. Both hoping the near-downing-experience truly was a success. Arriving on the shores of Xibala, forces of the Eastwatch met with Loric for the first time. While introductions were difficult at best, the lot of them made their plans to attack the Nightborne forces nearest their location. And with just that, the archaeology encampment would be the first of their targets. With careful and precise placing, a seaforium charge was placed just at the encampment's centre. Wasting no time as the area was left to a smoldering pile, the initiative made their way to the lone transport ship used by the Nightborne. Another use of charges sent it to the bottom of the sea, with all other crew members upon it. The initiative, however, made their next move known. With trade between the Nightborne people eliminated, the initiative tasked themselves to tread water and traverse to the surrounding docks. With subtle care and silent musings, each ship was attached with a remote-activate seaforium charge. Until the say was given, the main was boarded and ravaged of any supplies necessary to the war effort. None would go to waste at the bottom of the sea. When the initiative had finally arrived on land and secured a secured area to set up camp, each charge was detonated. The surrounding ships and their docking bays were no more. So too was any form of back up that the Zandalari navy could offer themselves. At the dawn of the final day, the initiative followed orders from Thornton to infiltrate the actual city of Dazar'alor. Through a side passage nearest the eastern coast located by Alliance scouts, they were just able to make their way through the decaying stone and arrive into the bustling market stretch. The chase was on, the Horde finding their position as the initiative dashed through the stalls and booths for any sort of respite. Finally, when all forces seemed to lose track of them, more charges were placed nearest the central temple's base. With this in mind, their trek arrived nearest the northernmost tower of Zanchul; a pyramid shrine beside the city. However, once arrived at the top, the initiative was ambushed by guardian ravasaurs. Loric, with his best intentions in mind, used himself as bait to allow the rest of the initiative to safely escape the detonating temples. With the team battered and broken, they returned home... without their Warden. His legacy lives within his brother. The hatchet he typically utilized in combat now hanging from the High Commander's belt. Within the Horde, one would believe the death perhaps rocked the man from his conviction. They could not have been so wrong. Loric's death, while heart-wrenching, was a sign for Arthur. A sign to persevere and do better. For he must be better. Sometime later, the body of a one legged human was found on the slopes of Zuldazar. Brought back to their bungalow away from prying eyes of the Zandalari capital, he was nursed back to health. Now with one leg not his own, but entirely capable of movement, and revitalized, Loric remained in Zuldazar for quite a time. It was not until the end of the Blood War did Loric finally return to the Alliance and reclaim his place in Greymane's ranks. Companions ---- 'Clark' One day upon his usual scouting of the land, he came across a single fox surrounded by three great crocolisks; the fox having apparently stopped by the marshes to parch its thirst. While the orange-furred beast did its best to ward off the hungry predators, it would sustain a fateful injury that robbed the sight from its right eyes. Unable to watch the climatic end of the battle, Loric intervened just in time to see the fox tear apart one of the predators despite its injury. Initially untrusting of him, the fox learned to bond with Loric on his next hunts. Often working in tangent with the huntsman to both their benefit. It was only later did Loric finally give the fox a name; Clark. With Loric's most recent injury to his own right eye, the two have become even more alike and still work together to this day. =Gallery = LoricChibi.png|Saltmatey DancinfoxLangleyBros.jpg|Dancinfox LoricCutBox.png|Cut-Box 94620 m.jpg|Faukk LoricNoc.png|Nikicalma Loricboy.jpg|Darka Art Lorwly.jpg|Lowly Owly LoricLill.png|Cygnetdraws LoricZhou.png|ZhouCong AmmaLangleys.png|Ammatice Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Hunters Category:House of Langley Category:The Eastwatch